little i love yous
by TheAngryPrincess69
Summary: so..tsume and toboe get lost in the woods..ironic, even though there wolves, but stick with me..its a great pairing story TsumeXToboe


...I was thinking "hey maybe I should do a wolf's rain story on a lucky pair... so here goes..  
  
Disclaimer- no..i don't own wolf's rain, If I did id snuggle toboe forever...  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
Toboe and tsume had found thereselves lost...which is ironic cuz there wolves..but anyways back to my story—  
  
"tsuume..im huuungry.."  
  
toboe whined while his tummy made the o so familiar growl. All tsume could do is turn from walking in front of toboe and coldly stare, then continue to walk.  
  
"tsume..cant we make camp, and grab a rabbit to eat or something?"  
  
Tsume didn't even bother to turn around at this remark and replied.  
  
"shut up..we'll make camp when we make camp, got that, kid?"  
  
Toboe looked down and frowned, while his tummy made more noises.  
  
"ok.."  
  
After walking for seemed a century to toboe, tsume decided he was tired of listening to him bellyache, and his belly aching(like his belly hurting), so tsume, dashed away real quick. All toboe saw was a black blur..  
  
"tsume..where'd ya go?"  
  
his voice cracking a bit. He jumped when he saw tsume had 3 bloody jack rabbits in his mouth, he pulled them out with his hand, and handed them to the boy.  
  
"here..eat kid.."  
  
"mhmm"  
  
toboe said with delight as he grabbed one rabbit from him, and began to gorge on it. "wow this tastes so good! ...tsume had his mouth on these!" he thought with a small grin..when it came time to retire for the evening, toboe suggested that they sleep close together since it was so cold, tsume rejected him, but it was hard to.."its so hard to say no to him with that cute lil smile—I mean..oh god.." tsume thought with a creeped out grin on his face. So toboe slept with tsume that night, both huddled up. Toboe had his arms tightly around tsume's back, but tsume would touch the boy. About an hour later toboe awoke from all the rustling he had been doing from a dream he had. He was running through paradise, smiling, with tsume by his side. When he jumped a lil, he had noticed that tsume had his arms around the young boy's waiste. Toboe blushed a bit, and fell asleep again, as he tighten his grip around tsume.  
  
The next morning, tsume woke up first, he got some eggs from a near by farm, and cooked them. Toboe woke up from this delicious smell tickling his acute senses.  
  
"tsume..."  
  
he muttered half asleep. They had eaten quickly and then tsume pretended to navigate, even though he knew exactly where they were..so they stop and rested a bit. Toboe, leaned over on tsume shoulder. "o god..his cheek is so smooth.." tsume thought, but quickly diminished it. Toboe wished he knew what tsume was thinking. Tsume pushed the boy off quickly. Toboe raised on elbow close to his face, as a shield.  
  
"im tired..."  
  
toboe complained, as he leaned on his soulder again, but this time he slipped and landed on his chest, not caring, he stayed there. "..he's toying with me..i mean.." tsume's pants began to tighten (if ya know what I mean..) tsume fought it hard, and from toboe's angle, he had a front row view. Toboe blushed a bit, and tsume felt the heat on his chest. "dam kid.." he thought. Tsume's erection became so intense, he couldn't take it anymore. And jumped on top of toboe and pinned his hand above his head, and kissed his roughly. This was all a surprise to toboe, which he had never experienced a kiss, let alone, what tsume was doing.  
  
"tsume.."  
  
tsume stopped and looked into the boys eyes "I shouldn't be doing this.." he thought  
  
"shut up kid..i cant ignore it, its in my instincts"  
  
tsume pretended. Toboe didn't mind this much, he just didn't want it so rough..he quivered at pain "whats wrong with him?" tsume pushed his tounge into toboe's mouth, as he eplored it thurouly. Toboe replied with the same attention, as tsume left little pecks down his neck as toboe said right below a whisper  
  
"be gentle.."  
  
"for you? Id bring you the moon." (lunar flowers..)  
  
Said tsume kind of seductively. Tsume was never actually lost, he just wanted to be closer to the young boy that day. Short lil "I love yous" would come from tsume or toboe. It was maybe the most romantic pairing, yeah..i know.."tsume and toboe?" your asking yourself..yep! and I think the most cute couple yet :)  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
What do u think..i think it may need work..but that's it..critisize me how u wish... ;; 


End file.
